The present disclosure relates to physical storage of data, and more specifically, to writing a dummy index partitions on tape drives to prevent loss of data upon damage to the tape.
Digital data may be stored on physical media like magnetic tape drives. Digital data stored on magnetic tape may be more secure, or easier to recover in an event of a failure, compared to data being stored on a magnetic disk. Magnetic tape may be easier to transport and transfer from one user to another through a physical exchange of the medium than hard disk drives. The types of magnetic tape digital storage medium may include, open reels, cartridges, and cassettes each of which may be different widths and/or lengths depending on the storage environment.